My first fanfic! MarthxIke yaoi
by RenaldXD
Summary: Marth and Roy are the two new kids at the Smash mansion and Ike takes a liking to Marth..
1. The New Kids

Ok guys, I really like this forum and I decided to try this thing out! It might be a little weird because I think Roy and Marth look a lot alike.. So they ought to be related. Brothers maybe? Review and say what you'd like please! For this chapter it'll be brothers unless anyone else has a better idea.

Also, rated T

I actually own SSBB ^^

Ike stared at the blue sky above him. He was laying on his back in the backyard of the Smash Mansion, nothing to do- at the moment. In a hour he had a duel with the new kid, Marth Lowell. He could probably easily kick her butt.. She was new for goodness sake! Suddenly he felt a presence near him.. He sat up and looked in the direction it felt like the person would be, to see it was the ice princess. She had sat down, not noticing Ike and was now sobbing with her head buried under her arms. Ike softened his gaze, the young swordswoman obviously didn't think anyone was near to see her crying. Ike stood up and the princess instantly noticed his presence lifting her tear-streaked face to look at the taller teen with a shocked look. "I..." The younger bluenette lowered her gaze bashfully.

"What's the matter?" Ike inquired gently. Marth looked up again, then lowered her head. "Don't tell Roy..." Marth said falteringly, quietly. "Please..." Ike looked into the pained blue eyes of the new girl.

"Roy?"

"My little brother.. Redhead kid that's always so playfully hyper.. He can't know I broke down like this, he'd never be able to stand that." Ike's eyes softened. He went and sat by the younger bluenette close enough that their shoulders were touching. Instantly Marth stood up getting a cold look and her previously shining blue eyes hardened to an icy blue. "I command you as Prince of Altea to not tell Prince Roy." She said coldly, then she stalked off stiffly. Instantly Ike's eyes got round and large.

Then he realized, he had even thought of the boy as the ice princess then was so surprised she was a princess. "Well, not like she acted like the ice princess." he muttered to himself. He stood up, he was going to go find this Roy person. He walked in the mansion and of course, the first person he saw was Lucario. He nodded a gruff greeting at the pokemon and continued looking for the redhead. He soon saw him with Link talking his head off. The first thing Ike noticed about the boy was his... Let's call it "Vertical Challenge." The boy was short.. Or maybe he was just young. He walked up to the redhead, "Roy?" The boy held up a finger and finished what he was saying to Link,

"..Then all you need to do is steal the hair dryer put baby powder in it and be done! Oh, and don't forget to run for your life after she gets a face-full of it!" He giggled hysterically before turning around to greet Ike. "Hi! I don't think we've met.. I'm Roy! Oh wait, you already know th-" He was cut off by Ike.

"I'm Ike. Yes, I know you're Roy. Um, is Marth your sibling? And also, do you know why she might be.. Upset about something?" The redhead's face fell slightly.

"Well... I'd rather not talk about it. Honestly I don't know the entire reason but I do know Marth has been really depressed recently, he only started coming here because he knows Peach. And well he said I'd probably get along with Peach's friend's boyfriend Link, which was actually true!" The green clad hero perked up to his name. (Notice Ike didn't seem to notice Roy calling Marth "he")

"What about me?" The pointy-eared boy asked eagerly. Ike decided they were a weird match.. Link was so tall and Roy so "Vertically Challenged." Roy waved Link off,

"Nothing, just telling Ike how cool you are, and how I came to know you." Roy said with a wink. The boy plastered a goofy grin across his boyish features, "Hey Ike, dinner is soon want to sit with me and Link and whoever else we end up sitting with?"

Ike quickly replied, "No no, I'm good." The redhead's face fell somewhat but instantly brightened.

"Another time I guess huh? That's ok! Anyway, I heard Marth is going to room with you!" Roy giggled. "Link said he had to share a room with you at first but almost immediately re-roomed with Pit! He said you are too messy and plus, you snore!" Roy giggled again, "That is hilarious! Marth is a neat freak and he's going to be rooming with a messy dude!" Then Roy grabbed Link by the arm and dragged him off in the direction of dormitory 4 with a string of laughter following. Ike winced, he better get back to the dormitory and clean the room up, at least a little before Marth got in there then.

~In the dormitory~

Marth looked around the room. It was a wreck! How would he ever deal with a messy person? He sighed and started picking up the things on the floor and threw them on the bed that had sheets and a blanket. He noted that the bed was unmade, and possibly drool spots on the pillow. Gosh. After he'd cleaned the room he unpacked his few belongings and made himself at home. He plopped down on his bed for a moment then decided to shower before dinner. He got in the shower and turned the water on. As the steamy water streamed over his small frame and he was almost done when he heard the door open to the room. He heard a groan and then someone poking around. There was a audible thud then a muttered curse. Marth turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He realized he had left his clothes on the bed and walked sheepishly into the room with nothing but a towel on. He recognized the bluenette he had seen earlier with a gasp.

Ike heard the bathroom door open and noticed Marth's slim pale form was actually.. gorgeous. He gaped as the bluenette stared at him for a moment then crossed his arms across his chest and grabbed his clothes off the bed. "I... You're... A _guy?!_ The boy immediately got a cross look.

"Of course I'm a guy dummy!" Marth snapped. "What else would I be?! A _girl?!_"

"S-sorry" Ike stuttered out apologetically. "I didn't know and you look girly and you wear eyeliner and-" Marth cut him off with an icy look.

"Shut up! I've heard enough, I don't want anymore of all that "You're a girl" crap!" Marth furiously grabbed his clothing and stalked back into the bathroom leaving Ike stuttering once again. As he pulled on his clothing he muttered furious words to himself. He heard a groan and what sounded like someone flopping down on the bed then a grunt of pain. "Dang shoe..." he heard Ike mutter. "Heh, serves him right calling me a girl!" Marth counted to ten then walked out the bathroom. He coldly regarded Ike before flopping onto his own neat bed and pulling a book out of his bag and started to read. Ike got up and walked out of the room to see Peach poised to open the door, luckily the door opened inward! (lol..) She walked right in and sat next to Marth.

"Hey Marth!" She grinned joyously as the astonished prince looked up and was instantly hugged by the pink-wearing princess. Marth hugged back suddenly becoming aware Ike was watching wide-eyed. "I heard yelling and I suspected the worst! I hope you're not being rude to the new kid."

"I'm not... He called me a girl!" Marth said defensively.

Peach giggled. "Well, yo-"

Marth cut her off instantly, "I know! I look like a girl I sound like a girl sometimes I act like a girl! And I wear a crown that looks like a tiara! I GET IT!"

"Marth, cool your little ass down. NOW. I will not deal with your temper." Ike watched his eyes growing wider with each moment as the bluenette started to say something then shut his mouth and he watched as the bluenette slowly calmed down. "Now. You going to eat or what? Dinner is going to be soon! You go on ahead I have to go clean up a bit. And please keep calm and don't yell at anyone please?" Marth blushed and stood up.

"Ok sorry.. Yeah. See you in the cafeteria."


	2. Disaster at Dinner

Ok guys, I really like this forum and I decided to try this thing out! It may be a little weird because I think Roy and Marth look a lot alike.. So they ought to be related. Brothers maybe? Review and say what you'd like please! For this chapter it'll be brothers unless anyone else has a better idea.

Also, rated T

I actually own SSBB ^^

Marth looked around for a moment wondering where to sit. He spotted Roy, but well.. He was surrounded by his admiring fans. The redhead had made friends quickly, and was now quite popular. An angel waved Marth over "Over here Marth! Uh I'm Pit, we're in the same dormitory." The brunette said with a grin. Marth got a relieved look and walked over to sit by the angel. Pit moved over to make room on the bench for Marth and accidentally stuck his wing in Marth's face, so Marth got a mouthful of feathers (Hehe I just like picking on Marth :) Marth let out a muffled "Hey" and Pit squeaked when he felt a tooth on his wing. Marth backed up and spat out a feather. "Sorry" they both said at once making an embarrassing jinx. Pit laughed and pinched Marth and gave him a poke, "You owe me a coke!"

Marth stared for a moment. "Err.. What's a coke?" Marth asked with a blush. Pit's mouth fell open then he quickly shut it.

"Don't be too embarrassed, I didn't know what a coke was either!" Pit giggled. Ike came into the cafeteria a moment after the embarrassing pause and Pit immediately waved him over. "IKE! Hey come here and bring a coke! This princess hasn't had a coke ever before!"

Ike immediately flinched and Marth sent a glare at Pit. "I. AM. NOT! A GIRL!" The bluenette yelled. All heads turned to the prince making Marth blush a bright red. The only one not staring was Roy who was still happily chatting with Link, who was also staring at Marth.

Suddenly, Roy stopped and looked at Marth. "Gosh bro, do you have to be so loud? I'm trying to talk here!" Everyone slowly started eating again and a blushing Marth sat down meekly by the still-gaping angel.

Pit stared at Marth for a moment. "Sorry. I guess this isn't the first time huh?" Marth silently nodded.

Ike walked over with a can of coke, "Your majesty ordered a coke?" He offered Marth the coke who stared at the can for a moment and then asked simply,

"Am I supposed to eat it?" Ike could hardly suppress a laugh and hid it behind vigorous coughing while Pit burst out laughing.

"You're kidding right?!" And laughing. And laughing. With each growing moment Marth was getting a slight bit pinker.

Ike coughed once more and turned to Marth. He grabbed the can and popped it open, "No, you open it like that and then drink it." He started "coughing" again.

Marth rolled his eyes trying to cover up his embarrassment. "I knew that." He sniffed the fizzy liquid then cautiously took a sip. He gasped at the flavor and the slight bite of the coke. "What is this stuff?!" he coughed.

Ike started coughing again and once he regained his composure he said "A coke.." He stared at the princess - Prince! - for a moment then said, "You've seriously never tried a coke?" Marth shook his head glancing over at his brother for a moment.

Then he icily said, "I'm going back to our room and I'm going to try to get some sleep." Ike nodded with a cough and watched the fair-skinned boy make his way out of the cafeteria.

"Notice how he ate absolutely nothing?" He asked the angel who was still laughing.

"*Giggle* Yeah I noticed *giggle* I can't believe *giggle* he don't know *giggle* what a coke is! *Full-out laughter*" Ike laughed too, a prince didn't know what COKE was! He hungrily started eating his food along with Marth's abandoned food. "Really, how do you eat so much" Pit questioned watching the bluenette gobble down his food, slightly disgustedly. The older boy sure could eat a LOT! "I mean really, that's a lot!"

Ike looked up and shrugged. "Fast immune system? I don't know. I'm a growing guy.. sorta. Want some?" Pit instantly turned a faint green and shook his head. "Well, I'm going to go see if I can apologize to Marth, hehe I'm the first one that thought he was a girl and I kinda tried to comfort him by flirting a little and-"

"You flirted?! I thought you were gay.."

"Bisexual Pit, Bisexual! Get it through your head.. Anyway. He's really cute whether he's a boy or girl. That skin is so smooth and soft-"

"Stop! Just go ok don't moon about him to me I find that disgusting!" Pit had turned a slight green color again and as he spoke he smacked Ike lightly on the shoulder. "Go on, go!" Ike shrugged and walked out of the cafeteria. He started towards the dormitory only to run into Peach, who was heading towards the cafeteria.

"Oh, hey Ike. You going after Marth? He looked really pissed. What happened?

"Pit called him a princess and he totally lost it. I think everyone in the cafeteria now knows he's a guy.. Hehe."

Peach flinched. "He yell out "I'M A GUY"? Gosh. I really ought to talk to him about that.

"Actually.. I was wondering if I could talk to him alone. I kinda want to apologize, and maybe get to know him a little." Ike said quickly. He walked quickly towards the dorm

Ike walked into his shared room with the small bluenette. Marth was laying facedown on his bed, arms over his head in a defensive position. When he heard the door open he sat up slightly and looked at the newcomer with an apologetic look. "Oh. I thought you'd be Peach."

Ike walked over to Marth's bed and sat on the edge of it. "It's ok if I sit here right?" The bluenette nodded slightly. "I'm sorry I thought you were a girl. I just... Nevermind. No excuses.. Sorry." He looked into Marth's sapphire eyes and almost felt like fainting. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Marth, why did you leave so quickly without even checking to make sure I was doing ok? Hey you have a duel really soon like 5 minutes you know and Peach said you have to go to it and Ike too no exceptions unless one of you two got food poisoning or both, hehe that would be ironic wouldn't it an-"

"Roy!"

"Oh, sorry. Go on."

"I know I have a duel.. Now. I forgot about it to be honest. He sat up and tried to shove Ike off his bed. Ike didn't budge. "Move it you oaf!" Ike laughed lightly and got up,

"Meet you at the training arena Marth."

"There is no "meet" about it, we will fight and then shower and then bed. No meet." Marth said coldly earning him a glare from Roy. "What?" he asked annoyed.

"Be nice to Ike, he's trying to be friendly! If I'd said that you would have said something like "Ok!" but you're being so cold to poor Ike. What do you want to do, make an enemy in your own room? Ooh I get it you want Ike to move out so that I can move in that's it! Well sorry, not happening, I like my room with Pit too much and it's-"

"OK I GET IT!" Marth yelled making Ike jump and Roy stop abruptly. Roy's face fell and he trudged out of the room with a solemn look. Ike looked at Marth alarmed to see the redhead taking it so badly, as was the blue-haired prince. "I didn't..." Marth started but his brother was already gone.

Ike walked out too so he could go get ready for the duel.. That was going to be intense!

Marth stood in front of Ike a few feet apart. The bluenette opposite him took on a casual stance leaning on his large sword while Marth got into a defensive position ready for anything. "Aaaand... GO!" Crazy Hand said through a megaphone, and instantly Marth sprung into action catching Ike off-balance and he barely had time to block. Marth instantly swung backhanded as Ike was still recovering, and the bluenette again barely blocked.

"He's fast!" Ike thought with a slight groan. He should have known the small prince would be fast from his slight figure and the size of Falchion, his sword. Suddenly Marth attacked with a flurry of quick thrusts, feints, and quick slashes. Ike got slashed across the chest and he gasped at the pain. Marth's eyes widened as Ike fell to the ground gasping. Marth dropped his sword and fell to his knees beside Ike. "Are you ok?!" Ike had retained his grip on his sword and he quickly raised it and stabbed the slight figure beside him. Marth gasped and then blacked out.

Marth awoke in his room on his bed, his armor was off and he was shirtless with Ike sleeping on a chair that was by a small coffee table with his head pillowed on his arm. Marth shivered and pulled his blanket closer around him then realized Roy was sitting on his feet. "You're awake! Ike kicked your butt! He pretended to be.. I don't know, half dead then you were all worried and he stabbed you! By the way, Ike won." Marth sat up then instantly wished he hadn't. His vision went black around the edges and his head swam. "Uh, better not do that!" Roy flinched as he saw Marth just about black out again. "Hehe..." The blue-haired prince lay back down as Roy scrambled off his feet and woke up Ike. "He's awake!" Ike sat up drowsily. "I'm going back to my room it's like midnight haha." The fiery redhead ran out of the room and they heard a door open and then slam shut down the hallway. Then they heard a thump. (Roy's room is right beside theirs so they can hear like everything haha. And on the other side Link and Toon Link.)

"Rooyyyyyy, I'm trying to sleep!"

"Oh sorry Pit. Marth woke up though!"

"Just because Marth woke up doesn't mean I want to too!"

"Ow!"

"Give me my pillow back."

"You threw it at me, mine now!"

*Thump, thud, "OW!" Muffled shriek*

(Sorry if y'all get confuzzled as to who is speaking up there, Of course the one trying to sleep is Pit, and then Roy next, then Pit, and so on haha)

"They sound like they're having fun.. But I agree with Pit. Just because you woke up doesn't mean they need to wake up the entire dorm.." Marth was already asleep though. Ike walked to his own bed, then on a second thought stood beside Marth's bed and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Good night Marth."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to!"

"I know, I know. Go to bed Roy, and let me go to bed."

"Oh fine. G'night Pit!" *Bed springs creak as Roy throws himself on his bed*

"Good night Roy."

Ike stared at the ceiling for a moment. "You'd think those two were worst enemies or something from that display." he murmured to himself. He had a hard time sleeping that night.. He was too busy thinking of that kiss.

Ok, review plz! I am hoping I will get a chapter out a week but if yall get impatient I may publish 2 a week ;) Writing these as fast as I can! Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews of nothingness so far but oh well I'll deal with it! Also, thank you _**Chocolatekisses8 **_for the following me and my story and favoriting me! You're awesome :D


	3. Dormitory Wreck and Molestation- Almost!

Ok guys, I really like this forum and I decided to try this thing out! It may be a little weird because I think Roy and Marth look a lot alike.. So they ought to be related. Brothers maybe? Review and say what you'd like please! For this chapter it'll be brothers unless anyone else has a better idea.

Also, rated T

Also, sorry I didn't do this earlier but now I'll do it ^^ here are the ages of my peoples:

Marth: 14

Ike: 16

Peach: 16

Pit: 14 (Pit insists it's and a half..)

Roy: 13 (But his brain doesn't seem to grow as fast as his body so he acts about 11 :P)

Link: 15

Zelda: 14

I know the ages seem young but well Idk I can't imagine these people 18 XD They all look so boyish!

I actually own SSBB ^^

Marth woke up the next morning sore and not wanting to get up. Someone was in the shower.. Wait.. Roy didn't shower in the morning! Marth sat up suddenly, making his head pound, and looked around. That wasn't his room! Then it all came back to him. Now it was.. He realized he was shirtless and opened his drawer reminding himself to see if he could get a toothbrush from someone. He pulled out a navy blue shirt not unlike the color of Ike's eyes... He shook his head. No. Why was he thinking about Ike suddenly? Maybe because he was mad the larger guy had kicked his butt..? No. That wasn't it. Ike walked in his shirt half on and glanced at the prince.

"Up already?" Marth nodded his eyes taking on the now-familiar icy color. "Hey, sorry I took advantage of you yesterday. It's a trick I learned from Link when I first joined. He did pretty much the same thing, let me hurt him then when I realized I'd injured him freak out, stab, ow." Marth glared at him icily then walked out.

"Hey bro! Sleep well? Haha me and Pit did.. after a pillow fight and a freak out because Pit learned there are feathers in the pillows." Pit walked timidly out of his shared room with Roy.

"I don't think I'm ever going to sleep on a pillow again," Pit announced sadly. "I think the feathers of my ancestors are in the pillows." Roy started laughing hysterically (Hey, his laughs/giggles are always hysteric!)

"No! They're chicken feathers silly!" Roy said in between laughs.

"Hi." Marth said back to his giggly younger brother. (Only younger by a few years)

"I don't believe you!" Pit shot back.

"Too bad, I'll race you to the cafeteria!" And race they did. Pit won by taking to the air and shooting off. Link walked out of his room yawning widely.

"What's all the racket? *Yawn* Isn't it Saturday yet?" Link complained. Zelda, Link's girlfriend, walked out of her shared room with Peach.

"No, I do believe it is Tuesday silly." She walked over to Link and put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "But I can make it feel like it's Saturday" She said with a mischievous grin. Marth just stood there awkwardly watching them not noticing him.

"I think I'd like that," Link said with an equally mischievous grin. Maybe more mischievous actually, knowing Link.

Peach instantly yelled from her room, "Not in here you won't!"

"Or in here!" Yelled the squeaky TL (TL = Toon Link duh :P ) Link got an extremely devious look, making Marth wonder what he was thinking.. Or did he want to know.. Link lifted Zelda expertly, flopped on the couch so Zelda was on top of him. Zelda let out a slight squeal as Link nipper her lower lip. Peach ran out of her room, grabbed Marth, and dragged him out of there. Literally.

"Omigosh I can't believe her! TL Shot out of the dorm too obviously not wanting to see Link and Zelda making out. "Breakfast anyone?" Marth started to shake his head then remembered he hadn't eaten dinner the night before.

"Uh actually I think I'd better. I didn't really eat last night.." Peach laughed at the expression on his face as he said that before it took on its normal icy look.

"Marth, noooo! Come on, don't let your dad ruin your social life!" Peach shrieked. Ike came out of the building looking slightly disgusted.

"Guess I shoulda waited for the shower huh? Those two are seriously..."

Marth cut him off, "We know." he said coldly. Peach smacked him,

"Marth! I'm serious!" Ike watched for a moment.

"Think I'll let you two work that out, I'm going to eat." Ike said as he turned and started off in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Marth. Marth! You need to lighten up, just because you've been hurt by close friends and because your dad doesn't mean you have to be a social douche!" Marth's eyes widened in shock, she had never cussed at him before! "Yes yes, I know it's unusual for a princess to cuss and it's not supposed to happen, whatever. You need to lighten up. Go talk to Ike. Now. Yes NOW." Marth started stuttering but the princess kept cutting him off until he stopped. "I am serious, go talk to him, become his friend!"

"B-"

"NOW."

"Fine!"

"Don't snap at me young mister, I will smack you again! And I don't like that _attitude_ of yours either!" Marth flinched. That girl could smack really good. "Now, you apologize then you go make friends with Ike!"

"Sorry" Marth mumbled out then obediently walked towards the cafeteria with Peach following a step or two behind.

Ike sat down with Pit and Roy surprised there was room with the redhead. "I recommend not going back to the dorm, Link and Zelda kinda..." Ike watched Pit's face to see if the boy knew what he was talking about.. He didn't.

"Kinda what?"

"Kinda what? Did they break something? Oooh, I got it, the decided to use the same toothbrush!"

Ike facepalmed. "Gosh, don't you two know anything? They are making out in there." Pit instantly understood.

"Eeewwww! In the open?!"

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WHAT? WHAT D-"

Ike cut off Roy, "Nothing Roy, nothing. They uh stuck their toothbrushes in the toilet and then uh they uh brushed their teeth with them then uh... They uh... Kissed!" Ike spotted Marth coming in the cafeteria and stood up to go talk to the bluenette. At the same instant Marth saw him and started towards him too.

"OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSH THAT IS DISGUSTING!" The redhead yelled. "Kissing is bad enough without toilet water and toothbrushes to go with!" Marth raised an eyebrow and Ike.

"What's he talking about?" Ike grinned. Oh boy, Marth thought, this couldn't be good!

"Well I was telling them to not go into the dorm because, you know, and I told Pit they were making out and I guess Roy has no idea what that is because he's so young.. I thought a thirteen year old would know that stuff. But well I told him making out they "Uhh they uh stuck their toothbrushes in the toilet and uh then they uh brushed their teeth with them then uh they uh... Kissed." I mean gosh he's so gullible you know?" He used finger quotes to express what he'd said. Marth flinched. He did not need to hear that when he already had barely any appetite..

"Oh. Um well, you see..." Peach came in the cafeteria and spotted Marth and Ike talking. She smiled smugly and then went to sit with the still-grossed-out Roy.

"So boys, what's got you so disgusted? Link and Zelda?"

"He's a bit.. Well, his mind isn't growing up as fast as his body seems to be so he's a 13 year old but his mind still is in the 11 year or so stage. And well he didn't have the best dad to tell him much anything, and... No mom to tell him.." Marth broke off, eyes teary. He lowered his head so the older boy wouldn't see his tears.

"Oh.. That's terrible." Ike put an arm around Marth's small frame instantly making Marth feel awkward. Peach saw and approved, of course. She was spying on them hehe. Marth struggled a little but Ike kept him tightly against his own body. "I can help through hard times," Ike said flirtatiously. He dragged Marth out of the cafeteria with the boy only protesting slightly. He stopped a few yards away and to the right of the cafeteria.

"Unhand me you oaf!" yelled Marth, still feeling awkward, for he had never hugged a guy before.

"No no, I think you will like this." Ike said. Suddenly he felt like he was being watched.. he looked in the direction of the dorm to see Zelda and Link coming out of the dorm. He shoved Marth up against the cafeteria wall and made it look like he was just demanding something, not trying to molest him. Link and Zelda went into the cafeteria, Link looking rather loopy.. Wonder why. (lol..) Ike suddenly got an idea.. The dorm! He dragged Marth to the dorm and then into their room. "I think you will like it a lot!" Ike shoved Marth on the bed and then lowered himself on the small frame and kissed him.

"Mffike!" Marth yelled muffled by Ike's lips on his own. The kiss felt good yeah, but duh. Ike was a good kisser. Ike nipped his lower lip begging entrance and Marth opened his mouth to protest but instantly got a mouthful of Ike's tongue. Marth struggled below Ike but his lightweight form was no match for Ike's weight.

"I think you're enjoying this aren't you my love?" Ike started taking off his own and Marth's clothes, shifting his weight off the smaller bluenette while doing so. Marth instantly saw his escape route and lightning-fast leaped off the bed and ran out of the room, then out of the dorm, leaving Ike with nothing but the sweet taste of Marth's beautiful mouth, and his cape. Marth ran to the cafeteria and ran into the door thinking he could have gotten it open quickly.. He was wrong. He ran almost full speed into the door. He stood up slightly wobbly and opened the door (This time :) and walked in. (All Ike managed to get off was his cape and well I guess he don't need a cape to eat eh?)

He saw Peach and went to her, "Ike.. He's gay! I just learned that the hard way Peach, thanks!" He got in line to get some food, not knowing whether he would be able to stomach it but he needed it. Peach flounced up beside him,

"Marth I'm sorry, I didn't realize he would do that. Talk to Pit instead, he's straight. Oh, and actually Ike's bisexual."

"That makes it SO much better!"

"Marth. DON'T. TALK. TO. ME. LIKE. THAT." Marth flinched expecting a slap and was relieved when it didn't come. "I am serious Marth, I will slap you next time you do that, and you know I have a good slap!" Heads were starting to turn in the cafeteria towards Marth, for the second time that day.

Suddenly looking like a little kid Marth lifted his chin got a pouty look and whined, "But Peeeacch! It's just so aggravating that you don't seem to mind Ike tried to rape meee!" Scattered giggles erupted. One extremely familiar giggle that was well-known all throughout the Smash Mansion came closer. (Guess who it is!)

"Wow Marth, you're really good at acting!" Roy (You guessed it!) said brightly. "Do it again!" A very pissed of Marth stomped out of the room then stomped back remembering Ike was in the dorm.

"Fine you won't do something I will murder him or something!" The cafeteria went quiet and Roy openly gawked.

"I still don't get it how I'm the redhead and you're the one with the temper..." Roy said trailing off.

"Marth. Room. Now." She said firmly, making more giggles erupt. Everyone knew Peach was bossy, but no one knew anyone actually _listened_ to her! Now she had a kid obeying her as if she was his mother! Marth followed her out of the cafeteria, head down ashamedly with Roy tailing him.

"Marth. Marth! MARTH!" Marth turned around slowly and looked at Roy his face questioning. "Marth, what's the matter?"

"I can't talk about it now, Peach has to talk to me."

"No Marth, NOW. I don't care about your girlfriend, I want you to talk to ME now. ME."

"She's not my girlfriend Roy, she's just a really good friend. Ok fine I'll talk. Peach, wait up Roy wants to talk to me for a moment."

"Ok, but make it quick," Was the reply and the princess didn't wait up she kept walking towards the dorm.. Poor Ike. He was about to get murdered.

"Marth, I don't get it. First you got all distant when we were at home, and you always had bruises because of some reason or another and I get the feeling you're not telling me the truth. I want to know the truth about things Marth, I can take the truth! I'm thirteen now Marth, and I just can't stand it anymore, all these lies." Roy pleaded eyes moist, looking up at his brother. "Please Marth.."

Marth started to turn away, but Roy grabbed his arm. "No Marth, NO! Tell me! You can't hide the truth from me forever! JUST TELL ME!" Marth brushed the hair out of his eyes, and cleared his throat.

"Roy.. The bruises.. Weren't ever the reasons I told you. They were... *Long pause* Dad." He whispered the name softly, and Roy's face paled. Then he got angry. REALLY angry.

Roy shrieked, "AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!" Roy felt heartbroken, his beloved Daddy was the one who always gave Marth the bruises, his beloved Daddy had been abusing Marth..?! It was too much. Roy ran off in a random direction, Marth would give chase but he felt a firm hand on his arm keeping him back.

"Marth.." It was Peach. "Let him go. He needs time to think. And I need time to talk to you too. Just.. Let him go for now."

Marth nodded slowly. "Ok." Then Peach dragged him to their dorm and into Marth's shared room with Ike. Marth cowered when he saw Ike on his bed and Peach snapped her fingers at Ike and he got up and went out the room giving Peach a wide berth. Peach started her "talk" with Marth with him on the bed and her standing in front of him, just like his mother would. (Gosh Peach, such a mother hen XD)

The end! (Of this chapter... :D) Dun worry, there'll be more (: Review Review Review! Please? For Marth? ^^

Marth: Pleeeeeaaaseeeeeee!


	4. Anger and making-up N lots of lectures!

Ok guys, I really like this forum and I decided to try this thing out! It may be a little weird because I think Roy and Marth look a lot alike.. So they ought to be related. Brothers maybe? Review and say what you'd like please! For this chapter it'll be brothers unless anyone else has a better idea.

Also, rated T

I actually own SSBB ^^

* * *

><p>Roy ran. He didn't know where to go, he just wanted to get away from the truth. Why hadn't Marth told him? Why had Daddy done that? WHY?! Roy stopped, sank to his knees and buried his head in his arms and sobbed. Pit had been following him and he landed softly beside the redhead. "Roy..? Are you ok?" Roy looked up and saw his friend and hugged him.<p>

"Pit all I knew about Daddy was a lieee! Why didn't Marth tell me?!" Roy whined showing his mind's age with each whined word. Pit's gaze got a sympathetic hue to it.

"Roy, come let's go to the dorm. I don't know why he didn't tell you.. Maybe he wanted you to love your Dad, and not hate him. Or maybe he felt like he was protecting you from the truth, often overprotective older siblings do that." Roy slumped against his angelic friend tears soaking Pit's angel shirt thing (Sorry ^^ don't know what it's called!) Pit half held up the redhead and slowly guided him to the dorm peeking in tentatively to make sure no one was making out in the sitting room part of the dorm. Satisfied it was safe, the only one in there was Ike lazing on the sofa. So he guided Roy in the sitting room, then down the hallway into their room. He sat Roy down on his bed and stared into the teary eyes or the redhead.

"Why..." Roy moaned shoving his face into Pit's chest surprising the older boy.

"Like I said, I can't be sure.. But I think it was for good intentions, he didn't want to hurt you." Pit gave up trying to keep Roy off him and let the teen cry on him. Ew, if there was anything he hated more than meat it was snotty noses on him. He tried to think of a way to cheer up the usually bubbly redhead but nothing came to mind. "Roy..."

"WHY, PIT WHY IS MARTH BEING SUCH A BITCH AND NOT TELLING ME THIS STUFF?! WHAT ELSE IS HE NOT TELLING ME PIT!" Pit's eyes widened in shock at the yelling (Shrieking really) and the profanity combined.

"Roy, calm down.. I don't know. Anyway um Marth isn't uh, y'know, he's nice. He was trying to protect you!"

Marth, still being chewed out by Peach, heard Roy's shrieks loud and clear. His face said it all; Shock at Roy's seeming hate for him, regret for not telling his brother the truth, and a disturbed air that Roy would never talk to him again. Peach saw it and instantly understood. "Marth it's ok, he won't be mad for long, he never is." The doubt on Marth's face was obvious. "He WILL."

"Peach he cussed at me..." Marth said numbly.

Peach scowled at the bluenette. There was a timid knock on the door and a "May I come in?" making both turn to look at the door. "It's Pit.."

"Come in Pitty-boy, what's up?" asked Peach with fake cheerfulness.

"Uh well I think maybe Marth should talk this out with Roy.. You heard what Roy said.." Marth flinched.

"Yes we do, but I get the feeling he doesn-"

"Yes yes, Marth in fact that's such a great idea I'm going to let you and Roy talk it out!" Peach grabbed the protesting Marth by his elbow and shoved him out of their room and into Roy and Pit's. "You two talk it out. I won't let y'all out until y'all are done yelling and cussing." Marth groaned and Roy whimpered pitifully, a few stray tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Roy, I-"

"NO! YOU LIED TO ME!" All who were outside the door, ears pressed up against to listen flinched. (Probably Peach and Pit and Ike was pretending to snooze but probably was listening too) "YOU TOLD ME-"

"Roy!" Marth started to sob. The emotional prince couldn't hold it back. "Roy I did it to protect you, I didn't want you to hate him!" He started to continue but Roy cut him off.

"LIAR! HOW CAN I BELIEVE YOU?! YOU LIED TO ME I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU EVER AND I NEVER WILL!" Sobbing Roy sank down on his bed and proceeded to cry his heart out. Marth leaned against the wall, then slowly slid down so he was sitting against the door, his knees up against his chest. The stalkers against the door listened intently but heard nothing besides Roy's sobs.

"I'm sorry.." Marth whispered barely audible through the door, making Ike sit up forgetting he was "snoozing", and Roy to sob harder. Peach felt her own eyes dampening and she dabbed at them with her dainty hankie. Pit looked worried and quietly asked the princess if he could go in to comfort his friend, but Peach said no.

"Him and Marth need to work that out."

"Oh..." Pit said sorrowfully, his face falling. Then suddenly they heard a murmur and a stifled sniff and a gasp.. What was going on in there?

Marth had his head between his knees and was wondering what he should do when he felt a familiar head on his shoulder. He lifted his head surprised to see his brother leaning on him, eyes red and puffy but forgiving. Roy sniffed into Marth's shoulder taking in the familiar scent of the older teen. "I'm sorry." he murmured low enough that it was not heard on the other side of the door, despite the closeness to the door.

"It's ok," Marth said back in an equally low tone. "It was quite idiotic of me to lie to you like that.." Roy shook his spiky head. "No. No, it was me being retarded." Marth flinched, he'd never heard the redhead call himself retarded before! (=O) The door smacked painfully against the two in front of the door and a muffled curse was heard (Ike, duh) then the door closed again.

"Get outta in front of the fucking door you two," yelled Ike. "Pit wants in his room!" There was a squeal of protest from named person. Marth grabbed Roy around the waist and picked up the small teen with a grunt, (Dude lol Roy is around the same weight as Marth XDD!) and Roy obediently wrapped his arms around Marth's neck and his legs around the taller youth's slim waist. Marth plopped heavily on Roy's bed with his brother in his lap and the door opened again.

"Wh- uh..." Ike stuttered out stupidly and Pit shoved past Ike and sat on the bed by Marth and wrapped his arms around Roy.

"Hey Roy," Pit said with a warm smile.

"Hey" was the light response. "Sorry I yelled at you.."

"Nah, it's ok I understand why. Anyway, a guy's gotta vent those feelings at someone and who better than his best friend?" Pit grinned (Like a total dope) and gave Roy a light squeeze, which Marth felt since Roy was in his lap still wrapped around him. Peach stood at the doorway looking pleased with herself for a moment then walked off to her own room.

Ike stood awkwardly in the doorway and started to go but Roy called him back. "Ike, Ike! Wait. There's room for you on the bed too!" He didn't seem to notice his brother tense as Ike sat down on Marth's other side and wrapped an arm around Marth.

"Uh, I have to go uh.. Shower.. Or something" Marth said uncomfortably. This time Roy noticed though.

"Marth, what's the matter?" Roy asked concerned.

Marth stood up, knocking Ike and Pit off but keeping his arms around Roy and walked into his shared room with Ike. "Ike, I need to talk to Roy alone." he called over his shoulder. He set Roy in his lap so that the redhead was facing him and then recounted Ike's attempt earlier that day.

"Oh my gosh, I had no idea..." Roy gasped out. Wow... How DARE he! "I'm going t-"

"No you're not! Peach will take care of him." Marth replied nudging his brother off his lap. "By the way, you're heavy!" Roy giggled his kiddish giggle and got off and went into the dorm's living room. Peach was on the couch beside Ike staring expectantly at Roy.

"It's ok, I kinda overreacted."

"Tell Marth to get out, I need to talk to Ike next, please." Peach said grabbing Ike's forearm and tugging him up roughly.

Pit left the dorm, unnoticed by the others and swiftly made his way to the domed school building.

"Ow! Watc-"

"No I will not watch it! You don't tell a princess what to do." She snapped back right as Marth followed Roy out of the room.

"Oooh someone's in troubleeee!" Roy sang out, making Ike go pink. Marth glared icily at Ike as he was dragged into their shared room complaining. "Think she's going to murder Ike?" Roy asked innocently.

"OW YOU LITT-" Ike started, but got cut off by Peach.

"Don't you yell at me! I can do what I want to you!" Was the feisty response.

"Yeah, I think she will." Marth replied with a warm grin. "By the way, we're late for class." Roy gasped and shot out of the room with a panicked look with a bemused Marth following, and another shriek of complaint issued from Marth and Ike's room.

Roy gasped and sprinted to the large domed building that was the school part of the Smash Academy, hoping he'd be pardoned since he was new. He entered the building suddenly realizing he had NO idea where room 16 was.. And the numbers appeared to be jumbled up in a crazy mess. He jogged down the hallway skimming over the numbers on the doors. 13, 9, 1, 21, gosh how many were there? He stopped in front of the principals office wondering if he could ask for directions then decided against it. He saw door 31 and remembered Marth was in that one. Marth entered the building as if on cue and Roy called out, "Hey 31 is right here! I can't find 16.." Marth jogged to his brother with a questioning look.

"31? Oh cool. Um, I don't know where 16 is either." Marth waved a hurried farewell to his brother and entered the classroom the door closing with a slam.

"Oh boy, I'm doomed!" Roy groaned. A blonde girl wearing blue came out of a nearby classroom and saw him standing alone there.

"Hey, you new?" Roy nodded. "Where do you need to be? 16 huh? 16 is over there, near 46. You're welcome!" she chirped then flounced off to where the bathroom was probably. Roy walked to the specified room relievedly glad she had been telling the truth. He entered the classroom timidly, expecting it to be huge.. It wasn't. 5 people were in the room with 3 empty seats. A turtle greeted him warmly then turned to address the class,

"This is Roy Lowell, he is new here and I want you all to make him feel welcome. You can sit over there by Lucario if you will."~~~~~~

* * *

><p>Marth sat boredly at his desk with an icy look on his face as he doodled absently on a piece of paper. How boring. A wadded-up paper ball hit his shoulder and he glanced in the direction it had come from to see Pit with a goofy grin plastered on his face. Marth raised one eyebrow at the angel and stealthily uncrumpled the paper. <em>h<em>_i Marth! u are really really late lol im surprised Turd didn't get mad! oh well i guess u r new so whatever_ Was written loopily on it. Marth picked up his pen (Blue ink pen of course) and wrote neatly, _Turd? Is that the teacher's name? Lol that would be a weird name_ then put it on the corner of Pit's desk. *Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!* The bell rang making Marth jump. "What the?!" He exclaimed with a panicked look on his face. Pit hopped up grabbing the paper while he was doing so and replied,

"That was the bell silly, it means this class is over and you go to your next class." Realization dawned in Marth's face, along with embarrassment.

"Oh.." He said sheepishly, while Pit giggled.

Marth flopped on his bed uncharacteristically with a groan. Why was school so boring? At lunch he had gagged on the putrid school... "meat" he was served, his classes had been super boring, and he had only had one in the same room as his brother! Ike walked in and flopped on his bed identically to Marth, unknown to him, and laced his fingers behind his head. They heard a shriek from the room beside them - Probably Roy - and Marth instantly sat up with a worried look. "Don't worry, those two are crazy for each other." Ike muttered without opening his eyes. Marth settled back down with a disturbed look.

"Ok you two, I'm going to get something straight," Peach said not bothering to knock, just bursting in, "And it's probably going to be you Ike!" The bluenette flinched with a quick glance at Marth. "You two are going to make up and Ike, you're going to back off of Marth." Ike snorted, and Peach turned a shade of pink that matched her dress. "YOU. ARE." She demanded, nose inches from Ike's suddenly.

"Fine, fine. Whatever." Ike snarled. Peach slapped him smartly across the face eliciting a gasp from Marth, and a startled shriek from Ike.

"I am serious, you are GOING TO." Ike nodded painfully with a hand over the welt Peach's hand had left. "And you," She said directing her attention at Marth, "You are going to be nice to Ike and accept his apology." Marth flinched and nodded.

"Y-yeah I will."

"Good. Now Ike, promise Marth you will stop trying to molest him, and apologize. Marth, accept his apology and be peaceful about it, I don't want to see your temper." Both bluenettes nodded sheepishly.

"I promise I will stop trying to molest you.." Said Ike, earning a glare from Peach. "And I'm sorry." Peach turned to look at Marth, his bangs covering his eyes in a cute way.

"Good, and uh, uh.. yeah." Marth said suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious. Peach smiled smugly and left the room. Marth instantly sent a glare at Ike and gracefully laid on his bed with a book. Ike returned an equally hostile look at Marth and left the room.~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

><p>Muahaha now I feel really mean next chapter I'm going to add a bit of... RoyxPit I think, and of course... IkexUnwillingMarth :P<p> 


	5. Finally, some action!

Ok guys, I really like this forum and I decided to try this thing out! It may be a little weird because I think Roy and Marth look a lot alike.. So they ought to be related. Brothers maybe? Review and say what you'd like please! For this chapter it'll be brothers unless anyone else has a better idea.

Also, rated T

Sorry it's late, I got sick and couldn't access my computer then went to my grandparent's so had no time to write. And also, the sex scenes may not be verylry good, it's my first time.

I actually own SSBB ^^

Roy strolled around the campus, lazily wondering what to do. Pit had went to stretch his wings, and Link was probably with Zelda. An hour at least until dinner he'd been told, and two hours until the brawls started, so Roy was left with virtually, nothing to do. Maybe he'd go to see what Marth was up to. "No... Marth and Ike are getting told off by Peach. Marth can't come out to play hehe." He giggled to himself, that sounded funny!

"Yo, watch where you're goin! You near ran into me you little midget." Roy jumped at the deep voice that seemed to have appeared suddenly in front of him. "Eyyy, ain't you the new kid? You're that Lowell person?"

"Y-yeah, Roy Lowell." Roy mumbled realizing it was just Snake.

"Oh ho ho ho! Y'see I just been wantin' to meet ya ever since I heard you was comin' 'cuz like, you sound so cool! Didn't know you was gon' be so short but whatever that's fine y'know?" Replied Snake with a grin.

Roy unconsciously leaned in the opposite direction of the furry-faced man. There was a certain light in his eyes that scared him, and the tone of his voice was so smooth it seemed to slither into his ears and rebound against his eardrums most irritatingly. Snake, seeing the fear in Roy's eyes laughed easily and put a furry arm around Roy's shoulders.

"No no my boy, I ain't never gon' hurt you. I'm just a friendly guy lookin' for a friend! N' you bein' new n' all you're a perfect candidate, we can be best of friends eh?" The voice... It was so smooth.. so scary!

"N-n-no, I uh... I have to meet my brother at the dorm actually, sorry. And uh, he uh, said if I was late he'd turn me inside-out and eat my guts then turn me right side out again and-" Snake cut Roy off rudely, he was already well-known to ramble a _lot!_

"Woah, ok kid I'll let ya off this time but later maybe after I kick your brother's ass maybe then we can hang huh?" The fur-covered man grinned slyly. Roy wisely didn't reply and retreated towards dormitory 4.

* * *

><p>Ike stalked out of the room angrily directing rude thoughts towards the bluenette in the other room. He wanted to do... <em>something <em>to the blue-haired bitch.. Suddenly, Ike got an idea. "Lightbulb!" Oh, that blue-haired bastard is going **down!** Ike turned around and entered the room again locking the door behind him. Marth looked up from his book with a questioning look then, realizing it was Ike, the look turned into a scowl.

"What do you want?" Asked Marth nastily.

"_You." _was the chilling reply. Marth's eyes widened as he realized what Ike meant to do.

"Oh no, you promised!"

"Promises dissolve sometimes.. And I decided I need payback. And relief. That relief.. Is you." Marth stood up angrily, this was _not_ happening, it _couldn't_ be! Could it?

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" No! Not me, go find someone else, I'm sure there are other gays here and they'd love to go out with you! Anyone but me!" Marth yelped as Ike tackled him onto his bed roughly, and attacked his lips.

"But I want _you._" Ike whispered before shoving his lips against Marth's, muffling whatever the boy had been going to say. Marth let out a muffled shriek as Ike tugged his leggings off, (His boots are already off cuz like, he's just chillin' after school ya know?) and planted a kiss on his manhood. "Mm, beautiful. Just like the rest of you." Ike murmured blissfully.

"Ike, get o-" The last word was cut off as Ike attacked him more fiercely, so it ended as a high-pitched shriek. "St-stop!" he managed out. His protests turned to sobs as he felt Ike sucking his manhood, and he wasn't stopping. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice outside the door. Ike instantly clamped a hand over Marth's mouth with a warning glare.

"Marth? Marth? Maaarrrtthhhhh? Hey, let me in. Marth?" Roy didn't get it, Marth always answered the door! Well, unless he was asleep. Then it'd be nearly impossible to wake him up from outside the door because he was such a deep sleeper. Maybe Ike was in there too, if the door was locked. "Ike? Are you in there? Could you let me in, Marth's not going to wake up. Hello? Anyone in there? Hello?" Shrugging, Roy lay on his stomach on the floor and looked under the small crack between the door and the floor. Marth's boots, one of Ike's boots, the other was out of sight. Besides for those, the floor was pretty clean. "Maybe Ike is sleeping too." Muttered Roy to himself. He stood up and dusted himself off then went to his own room.

He wished Pit was there so bad, he had to tell Pit something, and soon. He heard a muffled sob then angry whispering from the room beside his.. wtf? He heard a thump like someone had been shoved off a bed maybe, then more whispering and.. He had no idea what that was. He got up and went to the door again, thumping on it loudly. "Marth, Ike, I know either both of you or one of you are in there, what's going on?" He distinctly heard someone mutter "Nosy kid" probably Ike.

"Roy uh listen. We're not opening the door 'cuz we need some big-boy time." At that there was another muffled sob, presumably not from the speaker. "Just go on and find Pit or something, and stop bugging us." Roy frowned. Something wasn't right.

"Fine, I'll go but I have to get something from my room first." Roy crept slyly into his room and grabbed the thing Pit had called a "tape recorder" and had said it recorded noise. He turned it on and carefully set it up against the wall then walked out of the room satisfied he would figure out later what was going on.

Ike slowly took his hand off of Marth's mouth. "Your brother is a little snoop."

"Shut up about my brother, he's nicer than you will ever be!"

"Got a got a rude mouth on you do you? Oh, I'll take care of that." Ike leaned forward and kissed the prince's lips gently, leaning farther forwards when the prince recoiled.

"Iiiike!" Marth complained, as Ike grabbed his manhood and took him in.

"Having fun yet?" Ike asked stopping briefly to stare into the prince's sapphire eyes.

"No, I'm n-" once again his words turned into shrieks as Ike teased him gently with his teeth. Ike hummed softly as he sucked, eliciting a moan from Marth, satisfyingly. After a moment Ike knew Marth was close, the boy was bucking his hips to Ike's strokes, and moaning louder. Ike slowed, then stopped. Tugging his leggings off, he shoved his erection into Marth's gasping mouth.

"Suck it bitch, suck my dick like I sucked yours!" Ike demanded.

"I donft fsnt tf! F fill ntff!" Marth said muffled by Ike's erection.

"Yeah? Fine, I'll just get a tape of you sucking it anyway and show Peach. You _will_ suck it." Was the nasty reply.

Marth groaned, the action sending chills up Ike's cock, and started to use his tongue attempting to imitate Ike's previous movements on him. Ike groaned blissfully, and started bucking his hips to Marth's movements.

"Gosh, you're a natural! Oh fuck, oh fuck, I'm about to... Fuuuckkkkk!" And with that, he came making Marth gag. Ike collapsed on top of the small form below him gasping. He slowly took Marth back into his mouth and quickly started sucking him.

"St-st-stooppppp no no no no don't stop oh Ike Ike IKE!" Marth groaned desperately then came, Ike greedily swallowing every drop. Ike again collapsed on the small figure below him, chest heaving, desperately gasping for air. "I-Ike..." Marth faltered.

"What is it, my love?" Asked Ike.

"You're crushing... me." Marth groaned. Ike rolled over so instead of on, he was beide the beautiful prince.

"You loved it... I know you... did..." Ike murmured his arms wrapping around Marth's slim frame.

"N-no, I-"

"Liar! Don't lie prince, Or I will force my dick into your ass so hard you fuckin hear me?" Marth visibly stiffened.

"I-I liked it..." Marth blushed a deep shade of red. "B-but that's n-normal right, I m-m-mean it was a... a..." Suddenly Marth's face darkened. He punched the panting Ike in the stomach and grabbed his leggings.

"Oof, Marth.. Wait.." Ike moaned. He sat up and looked into Marth's angry sapphire eyes. "I love you, I really do.. Why don't you love me back? I was so good to you, gave you the best blow job of your life and then you return me with a punch in the gut. Just.. You liked it. You liked the kiss, you liked the bj you liked everything I did to you didn't you?"

Marth hesitated. It _had_ felt good but it was so _wrong_! Guys weren't supposed to date guys! "N-no, I didn't." Marth said coldly, icy look becoming icier. "Fuck off Ike, I hate you." Ike's face fell.

"Liar. Liar! You _did_ like it, I know it! You're lying because you know it's wrong and you don't want to be gay! Marth, being gay isn't bad. No one will judge you-"

"Shut up! Do you have any idea how Peach, or Roy would feel? And no, I'm not lying!" His voice faltered as he said he wasn't lying and he knew it sounded like he was.. He knew he was.

"Then kiss me." Ike gave Marth a pleading look. "Kiss me and prove I mean nothing to you, give me the worst kiss you ever have given anyone. Then I will be satisfied." Marth stared at Ike shock evident in the once-icy eyes.

"B-but-"

"No buts. Kiss me and get it over with."

"Bu... Oh, fine!" Marth leaned towards the older boy, could he really kiss him and make it as bad as he hoped? Would Ike see through him and see he did like him? Would he be able to kiss the handsome mercenary, and make it feel not meaningful? "No. Can't happen Marth, can't happen. Don't give in Marth." He mentally told himself. He couldn't! His and Ike's faces were centimeters apart, then millimeters.. Marth hesitated, his uncertanity showing in his sapphire eyes. Marth closed his eyes and leaned forwards, lips meeting Ike's. They kept the contact for a moment then Ike drew away.

"Fine. I won't bother you again, Marth." The sadness was evident in his navy eyes. He tugged on his leggings back on and stood up, getting off of Marth's bed with a solemn air. He unlocked the door, and walked out head down. Marth buried his face in his pillow, how could he deal with all this stress? Hell, he might be better off at home! "But at least here you have friends" ...

* * *

><p>Roy lifted the light weight angel struggling under the bulk of the taller boy's height, and the wings, then dropped to his knees dumping Pit onto the ground in front of him. "Ow.. Told you I was too heavy." Pit giggled.<p>

"Haha, I thought you'd be lighter!" Roy giggled back. "You weigh a ton!"

"No I don't, just I'm taller than you and my wings are huge compared to you.." Pit trailed off realizing the redhead might take offense. "Err, no offense I mean.."

"None taken haha, I know I'm a shrimp." Pit giggled at Roy's careless remark.

"Not a shrimp, just a tad short!" Roy rolled his eyes, a tad? A tad? Not a tad. He was barely 4'10! And a thirteen year old who was only 4'10 was a shrimp of a teenager.

"I'm even short if I was a girl!"

"Well.. I like you how you are."

"Only 'cause you can use me as an armrest I bet."

"No way!" Pit blushed, his face obviously showing that that was part of the reason. "Well, not only," Pit tried to defend himself, "I also like it 'cause it's you." Roy blushed.

"Not here! Everyone will hear!"

"There's no one here, silly"

"Well, we need to go to the cafeteria and eat."

"Why did you change the subject?"

"'Cause I wanted to."

"Oh, fine. let's go eat," Pit grabbed Roy's hand and they walked, together, to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's late fellas I kinda got sidetracked I was so busy but oh well, it's here now!<p>

Marth: *Taps foot* We're waiting for reviews, I had to give Ike a BJ for this and no reviews!

Ike: Well, I liked it... *Thud, thump*

*Muffled mmmffh*


End file.
